realsporefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spore Quest
Spore Quest is a RPG game based of Spore and is a pre-sequel of Spore. The Creation Spore Quest is originally a phone game , a port of original Spore to phones , but , the Simpleline Studios (one who mades RPG Maker games) enter in production of the game and make a real-time action RPG. History In Undrumenda planet , one of the first planets in Spore galaxy... Is in a war with the Grox , the first civilization of Spore Galaxy. Now you control 7 Undruminion's warriors to defeat the grox. Warriors Oracon Oracon is the first warrior and general of Undrumenda's warrior , your weapon is a spear , he can attack and throw the spear. Oracon is unlocked after the intro of the game. *'Weapon : '''Spear *'Type of Warrior : General *'HP : '''300 *'Element : 'Lightus *'Unlocked after : 'Intro *'Last Quest with Oracon : '"The Last Stand of Oracon" Ilidia Ilidia is the second warrior and is a silent assasin in Undrumenda planet , your weapon is a hidden knife , he need sneak up to the enemies to attack. Ilidia is unlocked after "The Last Stand of Oracon" quest. *'Weapon : 'Hidden Knife *'Type of Warrior : 'Assasin *'HP : '450 *'Elements : 'Mysterious *'Unlocked after : '"The Last Stand of Oracon" *'Last Quest with Ilidia : '"The Silence of a Assasin" Raj'un Raj'un is the third warrior and is a recruit of Undrumenda's planet army , your weapon is a hand-blade , he can fly too. Raj'un is unlocked after "The Silence of a Assasin" quest. *'Weapon : 'Hand-Blade *'Type of Warrior : 'Recruit *'HP : '580 *'Elements : 'Airus *'Unlocked after : '"The Silence of a Assasin" *'Last Quest with Raj'un : '"End of a Blade" Urkate Urkate is the fourth warrior and is a traitor of Grox , your weapon is claws , he can walk fast. Urkate is unlocked after "End of a Blade" quest. *'Weapon : 'Claws *'Type of Warrior : 'Traitor *'HP : '700 *'Elements : 'Pyrus *'Unlocked after : '"End of a Blade" *'Last Quest with Urkate : '"Game , Set and Out." Sheldonling Sheldonling is the fifth warrior and is a primary specie of Undrumenda's planet. Your weapon is a spiked club , Sheldonling can use a shield. Sheldonling is unlocked after "Game , Set and Out." *'Weapon : 'Spiked Club *'Type of Warrior : 'Viking *'HP : '950 *'Elements : 'Powerus *'Unlocked after : '"Game , Set and Out" *'Last Quest with Sheldonling : '"The Last Specie" Maguirius Maguirius is the sixth warrior and is a mage of Undrumenda's planet. Your weapon is magic , Maguirius can auto-cure yourself. Maguirius is unlocked after "The Last Specie" quest. *'Weapon : 'Magic *'Type of Warrior : 'Mage *'HP : '1200 *'Elements : 'Magicus *'Unlocked after : '"The Last Specie" *'Last Quest with Maguirius : '"The End of Warriors..." Lasktarious Lasktarious is the last warrior and is maded by god with the rest of body pieces of the six dead warriors. He can use all six warrios guns and can fly , walk fast , can use a shield and auto-cure yourself. He is the only warrior who survive the battle. *'Weapon : 'Various *'Type of Warrior : 'Last Chance *'HP : '1750 *'Elements : 'Godirus. *'Unlocked after : '"The End of Warrior..." Quests During the game , the player will won quests , the player needs complete all quests to complete the game. Oracon #'The First Quest : 'Protect a village. #'The Little Things : 'Save babys in Unforest. #'Grox and Me : 'Protect a villager. #'First Grox's Base : 'Invade a base and destroy them. #'Escape Valvue : 'Escape from Grox. #'God's Train : 'Train in the Forest of the God. #'Hypos : 'Become a god. #'The Final Battle , Starts Here : 'Go and defeat the Grox. #'The Survivor : 'Save a survivor from the "Final Battle" #'The Last Stan of Oracon : 'Try survive! Ilidia #'The Song of a Assasin : 'Confuse a grox and kill him. #'Creed of a Assasin : 'Kill many grox who you can. #'The Start of the Survivor : 'Protect many villagers you can. #'Me or He : 'Protect villagers and kill Grox. #'The Silent Assasin : 'Go to a Grox base and destroy them , but , be silent. #'Silent Planet : 'Run from Grox. #'The Revival? : 'Go to God's Forest and try revival Oracon. #'The Fail : 'Protect Oracon's body from Grox. #'The Typo : 'Choose - Save the villagers or save yourself. #'The Silence of a Assasin : 'Try Survive! Raj'un #'The Fly of the Hero : 'Go to the grox dominated part of Undrumena's planet. #'Hero : Save villagers in Grox's Mine #'The Crystal Mines : '''Escapes from Grox's Mine #'Betrayal : Kill a old friend. #'The Third... : '''Leaves Illdia body to God's Forest. #'The Perfect Plan? : 'Use Illidia body to atrract the grox. #'Silent Escape : 'Escape from God's Forest , but , be silent. #'Villager : 'Save the villagers. #'Last Village : 'Protect the Last Village alive. #'The End of Blade : 'Try Survive! Urkate #'The New Grox : 'Work for Grox. #'Grox Escape : 'Escape from the third Grox Base. #'The Betrayal : 'Destroy the third Grox base. #'The Dragoon : 'Protect Raj'un from Grox Dragoon. #'You survived? : 'Leave Raj'un to a chanceller. #'Live or Die : 'Protect Raj'un. #'Some Times... : 'Escapes on ground. #'The Trap! : 'Escape to the Grox's Mines #'Dragoon's Last Battle : 'Defeat Dragoon's in Grox's Mines #'Game , Set and Out ' : Try escape. Sheldonling #'Strange... : 'Goes find out about the strange thing happen. #'Chief! Help! : 'Save you villagers people! #'Time to End : 'Go to the fourth Grox's Base and destroy. #'The Warrior : 'Defeat the Grox's Warrior #'Gold Grox Mine : 'Extract Gold for Grox. #'The Grox Mine's Escape : 'Try escape from Grox's Mine. #'The Grox's Mine Falls : 'Escape before the Grox's Mine fall. #'The Warrior , Part 1 : 'Try defeat the Grox's Warrior. #'The Warrior , Part 2 : 'Try defeat the Grox's Warrior , but , more powered. #'The Last Specie : 'Try save you villagers. Maguirius #'The Enchanced Magic : 'Go to the God's Forest and train you magic. #'Call of Warrior : 'Follow a voice... #'The Battle : 'Defeat a Grox's Tank #'Warrior still alive! : 'Kill (finally) the Grox's Warrior. #'A Mage Battle : 'Defeat the Grox's Mage. #'God and Me : 'Stops Grox's Golem. #'The Short Time : 'Save the last three survivors. #'The Golem Falls : 'Defeat Grox's Golem! #'The God Warrior : 'Defeat Grox's God! #'The End of Warriors... : 'Try defeat Grox's God! Lasktarious #'The Last Warrior : 'Defeat the Grox's God and finish the game! Multiplayer The multiplayer works like a MMORPG , the player create a warrior and goes to Undromena's planet to become a God (Last Chance). Holy and Dark Power The player have the way to choose the Good or the Bad alligament. Holy power is adquired after do a good thing (give a item , save a innocent thing and more...). And the Dark Power is adquired after do a bad thing (steal a item , kill a alien and more...) , the player gains elements by the Holy and Dark Power. Quests Quests are given by the warriors of Single-Player Campaign (Oracon , Ilidia , Raj'un , Urkate , Sheldonling , Maguirius and Lasktarious). The player gains tasks and items to become a god. Locations *'The Heaven of New Heroes : 'The first location you find , when you create a warrior and goes to the multiplayer you will spawn here. There's no quest here. *'Holy Palace : 'A peaceful part of the planet , here , if you do a bad thing you will die automaticlly. Here , Oracon will give quests. *'The Mystery : 'A mysterious part of planet , here , you can do anything and nothing will happen to you. Here , Ilida will give quests. *'Sky Ploft : 'The Sky part of planet , here , if you do a bad thing you fall and goes to the Volcano Land. Here , Raj'un will give quests. *'Volcano Land : 'The bad part of planet , here , if you do a good thing you will be burned!. Here , Urkate will give quests. *'Power Dojo : 'The warrior part of planet , here , you can train new moves and become a powerus warrior. Here , Sheldonling will give quests. *'Magic Hole : 'The magic part of planet , here , if you do a bad thing , you cannot learn magic powers. Here Maguirius will give quests. *'God's Chanceller : 'The final part of planet , here , if you do a bad thing you will lose all you elements. Here Lasktarious will give quests. *'God's Sky : 'If the player become a God he can goes here. Here , he can do a bad thing , but , can punish who do a bad thing. There's no quest here. Elements Elements are the seven elementals powers given by Spore God for the warrior , elements only can be obtained during the multiplayer. *'Lightus : Pure heart , the good warrior. To become a Lightus warrior , the player need won 50% of Holy Power and lose all Dark Power. *'Mysterious : '''The mystery , the secret warrior. To become a Mysterious warrior , the player need won 25% of Holy Power and 25% Dark Power. *'Airus : 'The air , the flying warrior. To become a Airus warrior , the player need collect 50 plums and have 30% of Holy Power. The Dark Power doesn't matter. *'Pyrus : 'The fury , the fire warrior. To become a Pyrus warrior , the player need find Volcano Land and have 30% of Dark Power. The Holy Power doesn't matter. *'Powerus : 'The power , the strongest warrior. To become a Powerus warrior , the player need find the Dojo and train. The Dark Power and Holy Power doesn't matter. *'Magicus : 'The magic , the wizard warrior. To become Magicus warrior , the player need have 50% of Holy Power and 50% Dark Power. *'Last Chance : '''The ultimate , the god warrior. To become a Last Chance warrior , the player need become all elements and gains 100% of each element , and , goes to the God's Chanceler and won the God Challenge. Reception The game is well recevied , the main criticism of game is about the short single-player campain , but , all reviewers like the multiplayer. And Spore Quest 2 is rated of the most waited sequels ever. Sequels and Spin-Offs After the game sucess , Simpleline made more 8 games (3 sequels , 3 spin-offs and 2 collections.) , the first sequel , Spore Quest 2 is released seven moths later , the second sequel , Spore Quest 3: The God's Challenge is released only for DS in 2009 and the last game sequel Spore Quest 4: The End is released in 2010 for WiiWare , PSN and Xbox Live Arcade , and re-released two times in Spore Quest: The God's Collection for Wii and Spore Quest: New Dimensions for 3DS. Also , Simpleline make three spin-offs , Spore Quest Galaxy for Samsung Galaxy , Spore Quest Touch! for iPhone and Spore Quest Multiplayer , a free demo of Spore Quest 3 multiplayer. Category:Games